


rain will make the flowers grow

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Author Is Not Liable For Loss Of Teeth From Sugary Sweet Fluff, Bittersweet, Carrying, Donuts, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Grief, Multi, Sadness, Smooching, Tying ties, Wedding dreams, previous sakura/kenshiro, suicide mentions tw, working out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: Little Sakuraoi drabbles and oneshots, gathered in one place! Maybe sometimes some side Celegiri/Naegiri, depending on my mood. Fluff, angst, the works. Tags will be updated as I go. Feel free to send in prompts to my tumblr: https://breath-of-the-gay.tumblr.com/





	1. donuts make the best (and tastiest) engagement rings

“Sakura! Hey, Sakura!” 

Sakura felt a small hand tug at her arm. She looked up from the book she had been reading ( _Secrets of the Omoplata_ ; Makoto had given it to her this morning with a puppy-like smile) to see Hina looking up at her with a mischievous grin. 

When she saw that she had Sakura’s attention, Hina slipped off the bench they had been resting on and knelt down on one knee, presenting to her a - chocolate-covered donut.  


“Sakura, will you marry me?” Hina asked, giggling. 

A grin tugged at Sakura’s lips. She let the silence hang just long enough that Hina shifted awkwardly, seemingly reconsidering her prank. Then she slipped off the bench to kneel in front of her and kissed Hina’s lips lightly, guiding her hand to slip the sticky donut on her ring finger. 

“Yes, I shall,” she said. Then, while Hina was stunned and blushing furiously, she raised her hand to her face and carefully ate the donut off her own finger. 

Hina burst out laughing. “When we get out of here, we’re gonna need to get a more permanent ri -” 

Sakura cut her off by leaning in closer. “May I kiss you again?” 

Hina answered by flinging her arms around Sakura’s neck and kissing her full-force on the lips, tangling her fingers in Sakura’s wild hair. 

 

Nearby, Kyoko smirked and held out her hand open towards a crestfallen Celeste. 

Celeste gathered herself and, with a prim sigh, passed Kyoko a few Monocoins. “I suppose even the Ultimate Gambler must accept a few losses.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, your luck had nothing to do with it.” Kyoko said, watching Sakura and Hina kiss like there was no tomorrow. “Those two have barely left each others’ sides since we got here. It was only a matter of time.”


	2. race you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Pre-Despair] 
> 
> While working out one morning, Hina challenges Sakura to a race.

Hina pushed herself from a light jog into a sprint, feeling the cool morning air against her face and hearing Sakura pick up pace behind her as well; not enough to pass her yet but enough to easily stay by her side, every one of her huge strides equal to two of Hina’s own. Hina smirked to herself. 

“Last one to the finish line buys today’s donuts and coffee!” she shouted and went into a flat sprint towards the finish line marked on the track, about 200 yards away now. Sakura was strong, but not built for speed. Hina was; besides swimming, track was one of her favorite sports.

She bolted down the last 100 yards, Sakura hot on her heels; but just as she crossed the finish line a hair in the lead with a victory whoop, she felt her foot catch on something and went sprawling head-over-heel. Pain sprouted in her ankle as she came to rest in the dewy grass. 

“Owwww… ow ow ow,” she whined, panting, not wanting to look at her foot for fear of seeing it bent at a strange angle or dripping blood or something.

“Hina!” Sakura dropped to her knees next to her. “Can you move it? Is it alright if I touch?” 

“N-no, can’t move, it hurts, yeah you can touch.” Hina managed to get out. 

She felt Sakura gently take off her shoe. She was careful to not jostle her leg as much as possible, but Hina couldn’t suppress a small whimper of pain. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Sakura said, her gravelly voice low and soothing. She reached for Hina’s hand and examined Hina’s ankle with the other. When Sakura hit a sore spot, Hina squeezed her hand, and felt a reassuring squeeze back. 

“It’s not broken, but it is a pretty nasty sprain.” Sakura said at last. She handed Hina’s shoe and sock to her, knowing that trying to put them back on would hurt even more. “You’ll need some ice and to rest it for some time, and to take some painkillers most likely.” 

Hina pouted. “How long?” 

“A week or two, maybe.” 

“Damn!” Hina felt a wave of guilt wash over her. “I need to work on my butterfly stroke time… and I’ll get so out of shape…” 

“But you’ll get right back into it, love,” Sakura said, taking Hina’s hand now in both of hers. 

“I should have warmed up better.” Hina persisted. 

“You warmed up just fine, Hina, these things happen.” Sakura stood up and, rather than just supporting her on a long slow hobble back to their adjacent dorms, she bent and carefully scooped Hina into her arms as if she were no heavier than her workout duffle bag. “Besides, we can catch up on that new anime you like so much.” 

A smile finally returned to Hina’s face. “And hey, I won - so you still owe me donuts and coffee!” 

Sakura laughed. “That I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc you KNOW im always here for gfs carrying each other


	3. ties and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura teaches Hina to tie a tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Danganronpa 3 the anime.

“Ugh.” 

Hina growled softly, tugging the tie off her neck. “How do you do this every day, Sakura?” 

Sakura chuckled from where she sat on the bed watching Hina get ready. “Practice makes perfect.” 

Hina peered at the instructions for tying ties. “I’m so glad my school didn’t make me do this.”

“Really? I thought it was fairly standard.” 

“It was a pretty sporty school, nobody bothered with them.” Hina tried looping the tie around like in the picture, but it turned out all lumpy and ugly.

“My school was sporty, but traditional. It was very much expected.” Sakura stood up and examined Hina’s knot. Gently, she took hold of the knot and eased it undone. Hina was acutely aware of her hand resting on her collarbone, her heart beating a little faster. 

“Here,” Sakura said. “Watch me.” 

Sakura wove the tie around nearly too fast for Hina to watch, and only a few frantic heartbeats later, she had a perfect knot, like the one in the tie that Sakura herself wore every day, on her chest. 

“You see?” Sakura undid the knot. “You try now.” 

“Errr…” Hina blinked, feeling her face hot. “Can you do it again? You went way too fast!” 

Sakura chuckled softly. “I apologize.” 

She tied the knot again, slower this time, this time finishing with a gentle caress on Hina’s cheekbone. She had to know what that did to her. Now she couldn’t even focus on the knot tying, all she could imagine was how soft Sakura’s lips must be… 

Next moment, there was a small tug on the tie around her neck, and those soft, warm lips were on hers. Hina’s eyes widened, stunned, then Sakura’s hand was on her back and she melted into the kiss. 

All too soon, Sakura was pulling back. “Think you can do it this time?” 

“Can… do what now?” Hina asked, feeling a little woozy like she’d just stepped out of a too-hot shower. 

Sakura laughed. “Alright, I’ll do it this time, as apology for distracting you.” 

“Mm...kiss me again, instead?” Hina said, throwing her arms around Sakura’s neck and closing the distance between their lips again. 

\---

 

Hina’s fingers wove the knot in her tie with practiced ease. She hardly needed the mirror anymore but she still kept it for some reason, even though all that looked back at her were her own sky-blue eyes. 

She could almost feel the ghost of Sakura’s fingers on her collarbone, doing the knot for her. It had been years now since the killing game, since the tying lesson, since she had gone. The Future Foundation liked for its members to wear a tie as part of their formal meeting attire, but it was a dull gray tie that matched her tux and dress shorts, instead of the bright red tie that Sakura had given to her in those last moments together. That she kept tucked away in a corner of her room, not with her but safe from the world.

Hina heard a soft knock at her door. 

“Hina?” 

“Coming, Kyoko.” Hina looked at the little box she kept Sakura’s tie in. 

_“This was my first love’s promise to me, and now this is my promise to you,” Sakura had whispered hoarsely, even as blood dripped down her head, staining her long white hair. “No matter what, I will be with you. You will survive. You will find hope.”_

Had she? Sometimes she wondered. Even though it flirted with despair, with playing right into what Junko Enoshima wanted...Grief still weighed her heart. It always would. 

Still, she fought, for Sakura whose fight had ended. 

That. That was _her_ promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend that Hina regained her memories of pre-killing game Hope's Peak life or something, I couldn't decide on a time period for that to occur and eventually just said screw time periods and memory loss we have cute fluff to write.


	4. arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina doesn't like spiders, so she asks Sakura to deal with them.

Sakura breathed the cool morning air deep into her lungs, the scents of spring invigorating her as much as it calmed her. She sat under her favorite cherry tree, meditating as she did every morning before her workout. She had learned growing up that this was important to give her a stable base, to train her mind to be strong just as much as her body. 

A high-pitched squawk from inside the house drew her out of her meditation. She felt mild irritation at first, but when she heard footsteps beating their way out to her, a small smile crossed her lips. 

Next moment, Hina appeared, scurrying over to Sakura. “Sakura I’m so sorry to interrupt your meditation I know it’s real important but there’s a SPIDER on the protein mix container and it’s big!” 

Sakura wrapped one arm around her tiny girlfriend’s shaking shoulders. “Hey. You know they won’t hurt you, right?” 

“Some can! And there’s just something about how they scuttle around…” Hina shuddered. 

Sakura squeezed her shoulder gently. “All right. Just wait here with the tree, alright? It always calms me down.” 

She pressed a kiss to the top of Hina’s head and made her way inside. Sure enough, when she opened the pantry she saw a black house spider perched on the wall near the protein powder. It was neither large nor venomous as Hina had feared, but Sakura had known of her girlfriend’s arachnophobia for years, and she did not judge. 

She got a glass and a piece of paper and carefully guided the paper underneath the spider, trapping it in the glass.

“Sorry, little one. My girlfriend, she can’t help how she feels about your kind.” Sakura murmured to the spider, taking it out into the front yard. “I am sure you will find plenty of flies and bugs to eat out here. Mightn’t you give us all some peace and stay?” 

She bent and let the spider out onto a leaf of one of the nearby trees. She inclined her head briefly to it, then went and put the glass in the sink. 

Sakura poked her head out and noted Hina was sitting with her back against the cherry tree, her eyes closed serenely. She smiled and went out to join her, sitting next to her with a silence and a grace that belied her size. She saw the corner of Hina’s lips twitch upwards, but otherwise she did not acknowledge her. 

Sakura closed her eyes and meditated again, this time feeling even more content knowing Hina was beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for ages as a headcanon and was reminded to write it by seeing a spider in my house. So everybody say thank you random spider for this floof. Sakura is too good and gentle for the world.


	5. goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi Asahina may have survived the Hope's Peak killing game, but is she really that lucky when she keeps having to say goodbye?

Bzzzt. Bzzt. 

Hina flinched awake at the sound of her Future Foundation-issued cellphone’s vibration and accompanying chiming ringtone. It was too similar to the announcements that Monokuma had made, back in Hope’s Peak, but she had no way of changing it. 

_If only Chihiro were here, maybe they could reprogram in something better._

Hina sighed at the thought and picked up the phone to see, to her surprise, Byakuya Togami’s name on the Caller ID for a video call. She accepted immediately. 

“Byakuya! You’re okay!” She’d never really liked or gotten along with the haughty heir, but she’d still worried at the news of his capture by the Warriors of Hope. “Do Makoto and Kyoko know? How’s Toko? - “ 

“Yes, I told Makoto, so Kyoko will likely know by now. Toko is fine, she chose to stay behind in the city with Makoto’s sister, Komaru. I’ll explain why later.” Byakuya sighed, pinching his nose above his glasses. “In fact, Toko is the reason that I am calling you now.” 

“Really?” Hina was surprised. She and Toko hadn’t been on good terms, either. Maybe Komaru had rubbed off some of that Naegi sweet-heartedness onto her.   
“Yes.” Without another word, Byakuya held up his phone to the camera, displaying a video of a disheveled (even more than usual), wounded, scarred, and scared-looking Toko Fukawa. He pressed play. 

“Is it g-going?” Toko looked into the camera. A girl who must have been Komaru, judging from her ahoge and her eyes, was next to her, holding her hand. Aww.   
At an affirmative from Byakuya, Toko looked directly into the camera for a moment before shifting her eyes away. “Asahina… I have… news for you. I wanted to tell you in person, but that isn’t p-possible now. 

“W-we met your brother. Yuta. He was captured by the Warriors of Hope, like Komaru was. He g-got out too. He t-tried to swim for help, but…” 

Hina’s heart clenched. She felt her blood run cold, a feeling she hadn’t known since… 

“The bracelet the Warriors of Hope put on him… It exploded. He’s… He’s gone.” 

_“No…”_

“I’m so sorry… Asahina-chan.” 

Even Byakuya looked sobered as the video ended. 

“I am sorry as well, Hina.” 

“No… NO…” A sob ripped from Hina’s chest as the reality sank in and she vehemently rejected it. “He can’t be gone… He… he was the only family I had left!” 

_“SAKURA! Sakura please, open the door!”_

_Hina slammed her entire weight into the door, but something was jammed against it, much too large for her small frame to budge. She looked into the window in the rec room door, where she could see Sakura slumped, unmoving, with a smile on her face that was at odds with the blood still staining her long white hair._

_“Sakura, get up!” she sobbed. She banged on the door, on the window, uselessly. “Sakura please!”_

_Sakura still didn’t move._

_Sakura would have stood up. Sakura would have sprang to her feet, concern in her stormy gray eyes, wrapping Hina in her strong arms if she had heard her sobbing like this. Hina knew that._

_“Sakura please…” Hina slumped against the door, feeling despair creep into her, wishing she could sink into the ground because what good was a world without Sakura? “Take me with you…”_

Hina held the smooth rock to her chest as she strode up the hill towards the sakura tree. It was still quite small, but it had taken root even in the ground that had been scorched by the Tragedy and now was covered with pink flowers. She had carried a branch from the dojo in Hope’s Peak, wanting something of Sakura with her as she faced what the world had become, and planted it here. One stone already rested there, engraved with Sakura’s name and title. Now, she set another stone beside hers. 

_Yuta Asahina. Ultimate Little Brother._

They deserved better. Sakura had deserved to escape Hope’s Peak, had deserved to find Kenshiro and defeat him, had deserved to rebuild her family’s dojo. Yuta had deserved to be free, to develop his track and swimming skills, to run with her again in the early morning, maybe with Sakura by their side. At the very least, they deserved proper burials. But she hadn’t even been able to give them those. Instead here she was, alone, in front of two stones and a cherry tree. 

Tears slipped down her cheek, and Hina was, for once, at a loss for words. 

“T-Take care of him, Sakura… please…” 

A cherry petal, unnoticed by her, fell gently onto her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IM SAD TOO I NEED A HUG ;_; 
> 
> yuta and sakura deserved better, and hina deserves better than LOSING EVERYONE SHE LOVES.


	6. you deserve a kind world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura begs for forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where the remaining Ultimates manage to find a way out just before Sakura would have committed suicide. Don't ask me how I don't know.

“Kenshiro?” Sakura opened the door to one of Future Foundation’s makeshift hospital rooms. 

The man on the bed looked up from the paper he was reading; his illness and capture by the remnants of despair had taken their toll on one who by all rights should already have been dead, leaving him rail-thin and his hair white, but his eyes were still the eyes that Sakura remembered. 

“Sakura!” Kenshiro made as if to get up, but fell back to the bed with a weak _oof._ Sakura was by his side in a moment, leaning him back against the pillows. “Oof… sorry, I think our rematch is going to have to wait a little longer… Those bastards really took it out of me.” 

“Have they been taking good care of you?” Sakura asked gently, settling herself by his bedside. 

“Best they can, considering the circumstances.” Kenshiro waved his hand towards the ruined city outside. “I’m still plugging along. How’ve you been doing since - “ He trailed off in a cough. Sakura handed him a tissue. 

“I am alright.” Sakura paused.

Kenshiro fixed her with a piercing look. “Sounds like you had a rough time of it as well, my blossom.” 

Sakura’s heart warmed a bit at the fond nickname. 

Kenshiro put his hand over Sakura’s. His was one of the very few that could actually completely cover hers. “You have something on your mind, Sakura. What is it?” 

Sakura looked down. “I came to check on you… And to beg your forgiveness.” 

“Whatever for, blossom?” 

“While in there, I…” Sakura looked up, rare tears gathering in her eyes, trying to find words. “I found out… I … like girls.” 

If Kenshiro was surprised, he didn’t show it. Instead, his mouth quirked in a small smile. 

“There was one in our number… Aoi Asahina. I found my heart drawn to her.” Sakura paused, swallowing with difficulty. “When I thought to sacrifice myself… I thought of her. Of everyone… But it was her face I saw when I took the bottle.” 

Kenshiro’s smile disappeared and became an expression of sorrow. 

“I would have done it, if Kirigiri hadn’t found our way out in time.” Sakura let the tears flow freely. “Kenshiro, I am so sorry. I broke our promise; I am in love with another, and I nearly took my own life.” 

“Don’t be.” Kenshiro said immediately, leaning over to put his other hand on Sakura’s as well. “For liking girls, or for being prepared to sacrifice your life. In that act, you proved yourself stronger than I, no duel necessary.

“Sakura, you deserve happiness. Whether that happiness is with me, or with Aoi Asahina, you deserve it and the whole world. A kind world.” Kenshiro gently kissed her forehead, drying her tears away. “Just bring her in to visit me sometime, alright? Any that have caught your affection must be special indeed.” 

Sakura smiled through her tears. “She is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bridge Sakura's relationships with Kenshiro and Hina in a good, meaningful way, instead of leaving Kenshiro to the wayside for Sakuraoi. I think that if Kenshiro is as sweet as Sakura implies by comparing Makoto to him, he would want her happiness no matter what.


End file.
